


Just Stick It Out to the End

by acerbictigress



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: bad joke gone too far, stoopid, the ending is relevant to like five people, written in like 30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbictigress/pseuds/acerbictigress
Summary: Idk why I wrote this, I don't fucking write





	Just Stick It Out to the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doc_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/gifts).



Doctor Sung had had quite the day. At times, he wondered if all these concerts in a row were worth it. By the end of the day, his legs had turned to jelly and there was not much more he could muster. The venues were too hot, the fans were crazy and the lighting just never seemed quite right. He appreciated the support he was given, but sometimes he just wished he could escape it all. On top of that, the ratty motels they were staying at always seemed to get something wrong.  
He arrived at the motel. There were a few stains here and there; definitely not the worst they had seen. He went up to the desk and asked for two rooms reserved for Sung. The receptionist gave him a confused look. “I see one room, reserved for a Sung.”  
“That’s not right,” he said. “We have about six people total we need to house tonight. I had made a reservation for two; what happened to the rest?”  
“I’m very sorry sir, but I’m only seeing one of the reservations.”  
He tried to turn on the charm for about five seconds. “Is there any way we could get another room? I’m sure there’s something we could figure out here.”  
She stared at him blankly. “I’m sorry sir, we’re booked solid.”  
He sighed. At this point there was not much they could do. They were so damn tired and just needed a place to crash. The show already ran late and there wasn’t much of a chance that they could find cheap rooms in another motel. His back hurt and he knew that the rest of the boys were probably in a similar situation. “Okay. We’ll take it,” he said. “Could we get a cot sent up?”  
“That I can do.”  
He went back to the van to give the news to the rest of the boys. They did not seem too pleased, besides Phobos, who just smiled and gave a thumbs-up for some awful reason. Meouch looked downright pissed. They had not dealt with this in a while. When touring with NSP, they were given special treatment. It was a trade-off though, as the fans tended to give them a harder time (especially when they were near Dan).  
They drove the van around to the side and unloaded into the hotel room. Each of them packed one bag to take into the room with a change of clothes and the essential toiletries. The door stuck a bit upon entry. Annoying, but manageable. They looked at the beds. Well, at least they weren’t the smallest they had seen.  
They decided to figure out the bed situation. Phobos seemed happy to sleep anywhere they could fit him. Havve seemed...well, Havve. He didn’t seem to provide much of an opinion besides just staring at the beds. It seemed to be working out okay, but then Sung got a call.  
“Hi guys! So, uh, there was a mix-up with the rooms. Look like they cancelled our reservation, so we’re sort of stuck out here. We tried calling around town, but could not find anywhere with vacancies. Is there any way we could come hang out in your room?”  
Meouch shook his head.  
Sung looked at him confused and mouthed they’re our friends, jackhole.  
“Of course you can come to our room,” Sung said smiling. “I’ll go outside and wave you down.”  
Once the other boys arrived, they realized that their situation just got even more confusing. Rob and whichever merchlords they were lugging around were comfortable sleeping in the van, which cleared some things up. Havve decided that he didn’t really need to sleep and could just lean up against the wall for the night. Dylan and Josh said they had back problems and needed a bed to sleep in.  
“Well, there should be a cot coming soon, right?” said Meouch.  
By 1am, they realized it probably would not come. So, they decided on a plan that would work for all of them.  
Meouch was used to sleeping in all sorts of positions. He ended up finding a comfortable place on the floor. However, Sung protested. “You’ll end up getting some sort of illness by sleeping down there. I don’t care if it’s comfortable, you’re not jeopardizing the rest of our trip.”  
“We don’t have any other choice. Dylan and Josh are going to share a bed. You and Phobos will be sharing the other--”  
Phobos shook his head violently.  
“Wait, what’s wrong now?” said Sung, exhausted. He cared deeply about his friends, but needed some resolution.  
Phobos gestured and mimed his issue, at one point waving his hand in front of his face.  
“What, the sweat?” Meouch asked, snickering.  
“Meouch, stop,” Sung said. He can’t possibly be implying that, right?”  
Phobos gave his signature thumbs-up.  
“Phob, we spend almost all our time together. Is it really that difficult to spend one night in the same bed as me?”  
Phobos nodded.  
“Then why has Havve never protested?”  
“Because the guy’s a robot, he doesn’t have a functional nose,” Meouch explained.  
Yeah, I guess that made sense.  
“So we have Meouch and Phobos in one bed and Dylan and Josh in the other. Havve will lean up against the wall. Although I guess if you really wanted to, you could squeeze in with Meouch and Phobos.”  
Havve looked up at Sung, not really gesturing any one way.  
“Okay, I don’t know what that meant but sounds good, bud,” Sung said. He just really wanted to get some sleep at this point, but wasn’t seeing too many options for himself. His back was in quite a bit of pain, so sleeping in the van didn’t sound feasible. It worked for Rob, but then again, Rob didn’t seem to protest much to anything thrown his way. Sleeping on the floor obviously wasn’t an option either.  
Josh looked back and forth between Dylan and the Sung. He seemed to recognize Sung’s exhaustion and anxiety and stepped forward. “You can sleep with Dylan and I if you want! I’ve been putting up with Dylan’s sweat for years.”  
Dylan smiled and nodded. “It’s true. I’m a sweaty man. And who better to share your sweat with than some of the sweetest and smelliest men in the world?”  
That sure was a weird way to invite someone into your sleeping quarters. But at this point, not much was weird between them. Nothing made sense, and in that way, it all made perfect sense. With all this in mind, Sung realized that this was the most logical option for them.  
“So. Just for clarity. We have Josh, Dylan and I in one bed.”  
“Uh huh,” Dylan answered, giving a smile that appeared to be some weird combination of loving and threatening.  
“Rob and merchlords will be in the van.”  
Rob nodded. The merchlords were out vaping.  
“And Meouch, Phobos and maybe Havve will all be sharing the last bed.”  
Phobos gave a thumbs-up.  
“Does anyone protest to this?” Sung asked, looking at each of them.  
No one responded.  
“Okay, then it’s settled! Let’s all get ready to go to sleep. I’m going to grab a quick shower to see if I can make this situation a little more comfortable.” He side-eyed Phobos, but in a totally cool and loving way.  
“Yeah, uh, bud? There’s only three towels in the bathroom,” Meouch said.  
“Why would there only be three towels??” Sung said, again getting nervous.  
“I’m not sure. There’s usually four. Seems like a mistake or just a shitty plotpoint.”  
“Okay, well since you have said it’s an issue for me, I am taking a shower right now. You other…” he took a headcount, “six--”  
“Eight!” a merchlord yelled from outside, still vaping.  
“The rest of you can figure out the shower situation later. Or just ask for more towels in the morning. I don’t know. I’m tired.”  
Sung walked into the bathroom and began to undress, turning on the water. He smelled his clothing before stepping in. Okay, I see why they didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as me, he thought. It was valid but still confusing after the many years they had spent together.  
After showering, he got dressed again and walked back into the main room. Dylan walked past him towards the bathroom. It appeared they had already figured out the shower situation. Josh was already lying in bed and smiled at him. Phobos was watching some infommerical and Meouch was most likely outside smoking. Wait were they in Colorado? Sung ignored it and got in bed next to Josh. A few minutes later, Dylan ran into the room in boxer briefs and dove into the bed between Josh and Sung. The bed protested slightly then settled underneath them. He was smiling for seemingly no reason. That’s something Sung appreciated about him. He didn’t need a reason to be happy. His smile was also as infectious as his viruses he always seemed to be harboring.  
Okay, don’t think about that right before bedtime.  
Sung yawned and pulled out his phone. He set an alarm for 8am so that those who wanted to could go get shitty coffee and stale bagels in the morning. He decided to check his Facebook, something that he did every few days. Suddenly he saw. Croissants? God what was his friend into? They were always getting tagged in the weirdest posts. There was some picture of a warped humanoid horse that they had been tagged in. He squinted at it for a few moments before tapping Dylan on the shoulder.  
“Babe, what’s this?” He asked. He had never called Dylan babe before. He must've been really tired.  
“Nothing,” Dylan said smoothly. He wrapped his arm around his very good friend Mr. Doctor Sung. Josh was laughing in the background. “Just go to sleep.”


End file.
